Slytherin Short Stories
by trali13
Summary: Ever thought about what it may be like to be a Slytherin? The prejudice they face? How they survive? What their rules are? Why there are so many dark people in that house? Here's a series of one-shots from different Slytherins around Hogwarts, both OC and Cannon, explaining a Slytherins' side of the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, but do own the OC's I create.


**Hey fellow Potterheads and Slytherins! I decided to write a few one shots about my favourite house from different points of views. I include first person, second person and (mostly) third person point of views. It also comes from every different house, though most are Slytherins (o bviously!). I also am using both OC and Cannon characters. **

**I'm open to ideas from anyone, so please do comment and vote. I'd love some constructive criticism, but flames and hate will be ignored.**

* * *

 _Title: Sorting_

 _Era: From Marauders to Golden Trio (maybe even further to the future)_

 _Character: OC/ you  
_

 _Point of View: Second Person_

 _Word count: 651_

* * *

" _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends."_

 _~The Sorting Hats song in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_

* * *

The first thing that is significant after reaching Hogwarts is the sorting. Waiting in line to be sorted is nerve raking! You're scared which house you'll be put into, scared if you'll make friends or not, scared of the future. Whether you're a prestigious pureblood or a newbie muggleborn, you'll feel it.

You came from a half-blood family. Your mother was a proud Ravenclaw pureblood while you father was a squib. You love both your parents dearly and your younger brother. You want to set a good example for your younger brother so he can grow up to be a good person.

Your home life is good. Your family argues amongst each other now and then, but you all love each other dearly. You look up to both your parents and are happy with the way things turned out. You know you're probably going to end up in Ravenclaw, because that's where your mother was from. Your parents say that it doesn't matter which house you go to, but you know they don't like Slytherin a lot.

As the Deputy calls out the names, each person steps forward. Most of them are just as nervous as you are but many, like you, are successful at hiding it. Those turn out to be the kids that end up in Slytherin.

Finally, your own name is called. You walk up, trying and just barely managing to hide your fear and nervousness. As the hat is put over your head, you take a deep breath.

"Well, another fascinating mind I see," the Hat starts. You are not surprised as your mother warned you about this.

You say, "Thanks,"

The Hat chuckles, "No problem little one. Now lets see, where to put you. Your mother was a Ravenclaw. Ah yes, I remember her quite well. She was very bright witch. And your father is a squib I see. Shame, I would have enjoyed sorting him,"

You smile at this. Your father is, most definitely, a unique person. You want to ponder on what house he might've gone in when the hat speaks yet again.

"But as for you? Perhaps Ravenclaw, you are smart, albeit not always stuck in a book. Maybe Hufflepuff, you are very loyal. Hmm...neither seems to suit you though,"

The Hat pauses. Then, he says, "You have ambition a cunning though. A sense of self-preservation too. You're loyal, but your trust is hard to get. Slytherin... you'd do well there..."

"Slytherin? My parents don't like that house..." you say.

The Hat sighs, "I knew your mother. Your parents love you. They know you for you. They would love you no matter what,"

You smile. You don't mind Slytherin that much. You know they can't _all_ be evil, though you are still sceptical. "Okay," you say, unsure.

The Hat shouts happily, "Slytherin!"

What greets you next is not what you would have like though.

Three quarters of the houses are scorning at you, some even going as far as booing at you. Some were clapping sarcastically. You nearly well up in tears. You've never been very good at hiding tears. You were good at controlling anger, fear and nervousness, but you've never really been good at hiding tears and laughs.

There are people laughing at you now. Some were looking amused while others were rolling their eyes.

Suddenly, as if it was you who triggered it, cheers erupt. You turn to the last quarter of the school, the ones in green and silver. Their loud cheers were as welcoming as Slytherins can get. They drown out the rest of the school.

You find strength again. You broaden your shoulders and walk over to the house in silver and green with undisguised pride. You're a Slytherin, and the house accepts you and your family will probably too. In Slytherin, you know you'll make the right and true friends.

At that moment, you know that Slytherin is the right house for you.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello. If you liked this, leave a review. One review = new chapter. Also, I'm open to ideas.**

 **Here's a cool link: _features/6-reasons-its-okay-if-you-get-sorted-into-slytherin_**

 **If you want to take the quiz, go to Pottermore and see which house you belong in! _  
_**


End file.
